Aisle Eleven
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ LJ challenge : ] you’re afraid you’re going to wake up and he’ll be gone — SORIKU [ : 11 reasons ]


**Aisle Eleven ---;  
**( _I do it all for your reaction_ )

**I. –** **lust;** He sometimes blushes and stutters and asks you why you like him so much. He wonders if it's just for the – the – he won't say the word; it makes you smile and love him even more. You tell him that no, it's not just for the sex – he blushes when you say it—and it's not just lust. You love him because he's who he is and he's not afraid of being himself. You love him because he's your best friend and so much more. Lust is just a side-affect.

**II. –** **kiss; **His blush is the cutest thing you've ever seen. Sometimes you stare at him so long it makes him blush – and that's what you were going for, anyway. Sometimes, you walk up behind him and crowd him towards the counter and make him forget his sandwich because your hands are going too low and it's making him blush – which, again, is what you were going for. Your favorite thing to do is place tiny, feather-light kisses along his neck when he's least expecting it. That's your favorite blush.

**III. – chest; **You smirk and crowd him against the wall and watch him blush as you advance. His skin jumps under you fingertips as they make contact with his chest. You skim your fingers over every inch of skin you can reach and you know that beneath the blush and heavy breathing and pleading of your name, he's loving this as much as you are.

**IV. – silliness; **Your favorite memories are always the ones of you catching him drawing a picture of the two of you holding hands or sharing a paopu – that magical fruit he swears is out there somewhere—or explicit pictures that you can't _believe_ he would draw. You love teasing him and you love the sound of his voice when he covers his pictures with his arms and yells at you for sneaking up on him. You fake your anger and tell him he needs to be punished for hiding his pictures. The two of you end up rolling around of the floor, wrestling and tickling and laughing. Yeah, those are your favorite memories.

**V. – phrase; **He refuses to answer when you ask or when you just say it at certain times of the day. He blushes and stalks off, muttering under his breath. You don't know why he won't say it and sometimes it makes you quite a bit sad. So you sulk around and sigh and act depressed until her crowds around you, sniffling and worrying. When he finally comes around like that, you refuse to talk to him until he tells you what you want to hear. His muttered 'I love you, okay?'s are your favorite words to hear from him

**VI. – clothes; **His shirt and his pants and your belt and your shoes go flying across the room, hitting lamps and glass and doors and windows and the cat. You stumble and curse and push and smirk until you've got him in your bed. Of course, by that time, you have no idea where the rest of his clothing went.

**VII. – faith; **Sometimes in the middle of the night you wake up and hear him sniffling and breathing heavy and you can feel the tension and worry in the air. You pull him to your chest and whisper to him and ask him what's the matter. He sniffles and takes some deep breaths and mumbles to you that you might get mad if he tells you. It makes your stomach tighten when he says that because you love him and nothing he ever says could make you mad. He finally tells you that he's worried that you'll leave. You chuckle and kiss his shoulder and you tell him, "I'm loyal to you and only you, Sora."

**VIII. – nose; **You love to crowd him against the wall or the counter or the table and see how long it takes for him to uncertainly whisper your name like he does every time. You see how close you have to get to feel his breath on your lips. He's gotten more tolerant of you and your actions and now, you can get nose-to-nose with him and he still won't give in. But all it takes is an easy touch of your nose to his for him to turn to clay in your hands.

**IX. – rage; **You know that sometimes your angermakes him shake and stutter and look at you with fear in his eyes. He knows you'd never hurt him but sometimes when you have a bad day and come home angry, he forgets that and it scares him but it scares you even more. You don't want him to be afraid of you. You love him too much to hurt him and he needs to know that.

**X. – grope; **Your hands go lower and lower and lower and you pull at his zipper and he whimpers as your teeth graze his ear. He whispers you name and pleads and tells you that you're supposed to be at Kairi's for the party in ten minutes and you haven't gotten the chips yet. Looks like this turned out to be more than a desperate grope in the broom closet.

**XI. – lose; **Not a lot of things scare you. Maybe just spiders and dust bunnies and scary looking shadows. But this scares you to death and it's something you wonder about every night as you lay in bed with him clutched to your chest. You're afraid you're going to wake up and he'll be gone. You're afraid that tomorrow he'll wake up and decide he doesn't love you anymore. You're afraid you're going to lose him, but when he looks at you and smiles, that fear goes away and you know he loves you as much as you love him.

_Darling, you're in **love**_.

. . . »  
Whooo (:  
I really like this. A lot. It turned out really good, or  
so I think. (:

REVIEWS ARE DINOSAURS, OKAY?  
RAWR. (:

This is for the LJ Challenge '11 Reasons'. So, theses aren't exactly 'reasons'…  
are they? Whatever (: I like it (:

Sora's just so cute xD  
Number 4 in my personal goal challenge (:


End file.
